The Red Frog
Overview Summary #Meet Zho and Sujun in Panjiang Peninsula #Follow Ling Wong as she tracks the elusive red frog. #See Headmaster Greico for your reward. Obtained from : Headmaster Greico in Shing Jea Monastery Requirements : Primary profession: Ranger : Ranger Insignia quest Reward :* 2500 XP :* 100 Gold :* Recurve Bow :: Dmg: 11-17 (Requires 4 Marksmanship) :: Damage +10% (while Health is above 50%) Dialogue :", you have become a valued ally, and I would like your assistance on a special project. A red frog has reportedly been sighted here on the island. I'm certain I don't need to tell you that the red frog sightings are very rare in this part of Cantha, and if confirmed, could be an excellent piece of luck for us. But I don't trust rumors and gossip; I want you to accompany Sujun and Zho on a mission to verify the beast's existence. They await you in Panjiang Peninsula." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Zho: :"It is about time you arrived. Sujin, here, believes his pet panda is something of a tracker. Anyone with an ounce of sense knows that this is a ridiculous claim, but Sujun is my equal and insists on letting Ling Wong prove herself. So, while I am loathe to speak these words...we follow the panda." :Sujun: :"Nonsense, Zho! Pandas are among the finest trackers in the animal kingdom! Come, Ling Wong...find us that red frog!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Sujun: :"Look, a pride of kappa! Be careful not to startle them. Kappa are very fond of cucumbers, you know...." :Zho: :"They look to me like they would be just as happy to snack on Rangers.... Look out!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Zho: :"Are you certain your panda knows what she's doing?" :Sujun: :"Ling Wong is an expert tracker. Look, a Yeti!" :Zho: :"She is supposed to be tracking the red frog, not Yetis!" :Sujun: :"Well, the two must be very similar in terms of smell." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Sujun: :"Do not judge these poor wretches too harshly; society is to blame for their desperate acts of banditry." :Zho: :"Ahem...." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Sujun: :"Look at that! Is it not magnificent? Contrary to popular belief, lake drakes are actually very shy creatures and only attack when provoked." :Sujun: :"You must have frightened it, Zho!" :Zho: :"It is coming right for us!" Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Sujun: :"You see, Zho! Ling Wong has found the red frog! I knew she would. It is a beauty, is it not?" :Zho: :"I am inclined to believe the beast gave itself up out of pity. Return to Headmaster Greico and tell him we have confirmed the beast's existence. I will stay here and make sure Ling Wong does not find any more trouble." Reward Dialogue (Headmaster Greico) :"You have confirmed the sighting? A fortunate sign, indeed. Excellent work, young Ranger. Do not forget to visit Master Togo in Linnok Courtyard now that you have completed your advanced lessons." Walkthrough Follow the panda, Ling Wong, killing any monsters encountered along the way. Find the frog. If you are having a hard time with henchmen go to the Garden outpost and from there head south. Basically you have a more powerful group to help but it is better to clear the bridge to the south. That place can get swarmed very quickly with enemy troops so it is better to clear the area before actually doing the quest. Notes * Pick-up groups commonly start from Tsumei Village. PUGs have a quite decent success rate here, since they are usually higher in level and armor rating than the available henchmen. * Despite not being mentioned in the Quest summary, Zho and Sujun MUST survive. * During the quests you will face Pei and Crimsons (on levels 3 to 15). In front of the bridge there is a quest mark. First kill the Crimsons on the bridge then walk through the sign to avoid Zho and Sujun to fight against the Crimsons and die. If you are able to heal keep an eye on Sujun and Zho throughout the fights. * You may or may not face Pei, depending on how close you get to her. If you stay well to the left you will not enter her aggro range. Trivia Some of Sujun's dialogue appears to be inspired by Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter. Ling Wong is the name of the Pregnant Panda in the movie Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. Category:Factions quests